Freedom
Freedom is a brakevan from the Furness Kingdom & the main antagonist of the second truck movie. She is the leader of her own gang of evil trucks. She is the daughter of Father Torture & Mother Gruesome. Personality Freedom is a purple brakevan with long black hair which makes her quite attractive. But while she's beautiful on the outside, she's a monster on the inside. Freedom wants to be the leader of all trucks and wants them to all be troublesome. In order to do this, Freedom plans to eliminate all truck leaders including Scaredy, Harry, and even bad trucks like Dread and Scruffey. She will not tolerate failures and will give severe punishments to those who disappoint her as shown when she killed Dread for failing several times to eliminate Harry for her. Biography Freedom was born to Mother Gruesome and Father Torture, and lived with them until Timothy and The Negatives killed Father Torture and Mother Gruesome. After Timothy killed her parents, she and her gang started plotting to kill all the truck leaders. When Scaredy came to the Furness Kingdom, Freedom and her gang played nice to lure him into their trap. Luckily, Scaredy found out Freedom's plan and put a stop to it. She and her gang managed to kill Dread, but then she was killed. When she arrived in Train Heaven, she reunited with her parents right away. The next day, she and her parents tried to attack Scaredy, but he ran away before they could do it, and they ended up running into Dread, Seth and Green Eyes instead, and right away, they teamed up with each other. When Dread and Freedom managed to find Scaredy fighting some other villains, Freedom was upset to find that Boxer, Taylor and Lena had joined Scaredy's side and betrayed her. Scaredy and his friends managed to defeat all the villains, and then Timothy and The Negatives find them sometime after. At first, Freedom and her parents are not pleased to see them. But when TImothy shows that he has the Negatives, she and Dread, along with Black Licorice and his gang, also let Timothy and The Negatives team up with them. Freedom later found 3 trucks named Bossy, Zoey and Jesse, who replaced, Boxer, Taylor and Lena. Freedom, Dread and Black Licorice fought the heroes once again when they were finding a way to get out of Train Heaven. But when the heroes fought Freedom, Dread and their gangs while going to safe Tiffany from Scamley, Dread got distracted by a book, unintentionally letting the heroes win. Freedom was so cross, that she bumped Dread and betrayed him, leaving him with just Horrid Hooky, Seth and Green Eyes. After that, she and the others, along with Dread and the others fought the villains in Scamley's lair. Again, the heroes won and got out of Train Heaven successfully. But while most of the villains got out of Train Heaven too, Freedom, who was thought to be permanently dead at the time, stayed behind, and so did her parents. Freedom later found two new henchmen named Ralph and Nathan. But unlike the other Ralph and Nathan, they were real trucks. Later, when she found out that her spell didn't work right and that Dread, Calvin, Hobbes and Leland were going to be saved by Scaredy and his gang, she found some new bad trucks and teamed up with them, and they made a plan to escape Train Heaven. In the process, Ralph, Nathan, Father Torture and Mother Gruesome put dynamite all over Train Heaven so the heroes wouldn't be able to get out when she and the villains did. Plus, her parents found Alfred and Crovan, the two engines who were supposed to be Boulder's new henchmen, and they teamed up with the gang too. They later captured Dread, Calvin, Hobbes and Leland, taking them to The Place Where The Sun Never Shines. Luckily, Scaredy and the heroes managed to save Dread and his friends, and they escaped Train Heaven, leaving Freedom and her henchmen to get blown up instead. However, two of her henchmen, Angus and Pluto, made it out before the explosion. Freedom and her remaining henchmen, including her parents are now in the fiery version of Train Heaven with no escape. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Freedom has killed *Dread Death ;Killed by *Scaredy Freedom charges towards Harry, then Scaredy shelves Freedom off the Tracks, Freedom falls off the cliff into the slag and dies. Category:Brakevans Category:Custom models Category:Villains Category:Leaders Category:Dead Characters Category:Medieval misadventures Category:Bad trucks Category:Characters Category:Furness Category:Rolling stock Category:Popular paxton's characters Category:Fiery Train Heaven